


codependency

by trashmagi (SetsuntaMew)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/trashmagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after everything, Ryou finds it hard to adapt to silence</p>
            </blockquote>





	codependency

It's little things, after the mess is all over, after he's been halfway across the world and back, when he's sitting in the quiet of his apartment, that Ryou begins to feel ill at ease with the whole situation. His neck feels light without the solid weight of gold, despite knowing it's for the best. He wants to forget, move on, finally live a happier life, but he finds himself dwelling on the Spirit in the silence. It's disconcerting, knowing that when he sets something down it will stay; his life was built on picking up the messes of someone he couldn't see, and it's hard to build new habits. 

Ryou takes the time to put it all in order, every misplaced paper, every worn-edged trading card, boxes of figures, and it's on the newest box that he stops. It's only half sealed, packed by Yuugi and handed to him with a sad smile, and he can't help but look inside. The chipped figure of the Spirit is near the top, half under some minor side characters, and Ryou runs a finger over it very slowly. He sits cross-legged on the floor and puts the figures in order, and after a moment's hesitation, leaves the Spirit's out.

He's not quite ready to move past everything, even if it's not the healthiest. One day, perhaps, but for now the cracked clay figure on his desk gives his apartment the feeling of home again.


End file.
